HUNHAN: Monster
by josie-law
Summary: Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan yang telah menemani hidupnya selama 9 tahun, namun Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja. HUNHAN/YAOI/BOYXBOY/M/SEHUN/LUHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO
1. Prolog

**MONSTER: HunHan**

 **M**

 **hurt/comfort**

 **cast: Sehun and Luhan**

 **other cast: EXO's members**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tiga tahun kemudian..

Tak ada yang bisa memudarkan kepedihan hati Sehun yang kini semuanya hanya abu-abu, tak lagi sewarna spektrum pelangi seperti dulu dimana dia dan sang kekasih adalah dua hal yang satu.

Oh Sehun, lelaki berumur 27 tahun yang tak bisa meninggalkan masa lalunya. Ia terjebak selamanya dalam sangkar lingkar kepedihan yang terus menghantui hidupnya.

3 tahun sudah ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Luhan. Lelaki yang kini berumur 29 tahun dan telah menjadi candu untuk Sehun dimana lelaki itu akan sakau jika tidak bertemu dan menatap wajahnya untuk sehari saja.

Setiap malam Sehun selalu mengirim pesan untuk Luhan, entah melalui status ataupun pesan singkat. Hal itu terus berjalan selama tiga tahun. Walau tak jarang ia menerima balasan pedas dari pacar Luhan saat ini, Yifan.

Pada tanggal 14 Juni, dimana mereka berakhir, Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke parkiran Walmart, tepat jam 12 malam persis seperti 3 tahun yang lalu saat masing-masing dari mereka menyampaikan tangisan perpisahan.

 _"Sehun, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini.."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan?! Ini bukan april mop, bercandamu tidaklah lucu!"_

 _"Sehun, dengarkan aku.. aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku hanya akan membuat hidupmu semakin buruk. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus bersamamu dan—dan—"_

 _"Dan apa?! Kau mau aku mengakhiri hidupku karena ini?! Aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin kita menikah dan hidup bersama! Kau hanya perlu bersabar menunggu waktu, sebentar lagi uangku akan cukup! Aku akan membawamu ke Venezia dan kita akan menikah disana seperti impianmu selama ini sayang! Aku bersumpah Luhan!"_

 _"Hentikan Sehun. Kau memberiku terlalu banyak! Aku tidak bisa lagi Sehun.. aku tidak mampu bertahan lagi.."_

 _"Jangan-jangan.. Luhan.. Kau punya lelaki lain?"_

 _"I—iya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

a/n:

hey guys gue balik lagi dengan cerita lain lagi because gue lagi ga bisa mikir receh buat lanjutin ff receh the power of hunhan children gue.

btw, gue kan newbie nih disini, di dunia ffn ini. gue ga tau gimana caranya maen ini dengan bener sebenernya pengen bales satu-satu komen yang masuk tapi disini fiturnya review terus pas gue cari reply ga ada jadi jangan ragu buat ngasih tau gue ya soalnya gue ga tau apa-apa disini kek anak ilang tersesat disini wqwq

btw salam kenal ya buat yang baca ff pokoknya hunhan is real so are chanbaek and kaisoo


	2. Satu

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **bagian satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membanting remote yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sekuat tenaga ke lantai hingga baterai dan casing terpisah dari keutuhan remote. Wajahnya memanas menahan air mata yang selalu muncul ketika mengingat segala tentang wanitanya.

Luhan adalah lebih dari segalanya untuk Sehun, 9 tahun mereka telah menjalin kasih, berbagi air mata dan tawa bahagia, bertengkar dalam prasangka dan segala warna dari abu-abu hingga merah muda pernah pernah mereka rasa.

Setahun setelah mereka berpisah, Sehun jatuh depresi dalam bayang-bayang Luhan hingga membuat karir band nya kacau. Ia tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain walaupun management dan teman-teman satu band nya sudah mencoba hingga kali yang tak terhitung.

Ia selalu menangis setiap malam dan merengek di depan foto Luhan, menggenggamnya erat dan meracau dalam ketidak sadaran berharap agar pria itu kembali.

Kembali menyelami iris coklat gelapnya yang semakin berkilau indah jika bertemu dengan coklat terang Luhan.

Kembali memeluk tubuhnya erat yang akan tenggelam dalam kenyamana yang diberikan oleh kasih sayang Luhan.

Kembali mengukir senyuman Sehun yang kini telah tergantikan oleh dan selalu dengan senyum palsu yang akan menyakitkan hati orang lain ketika menatapnya.

Sehun ingin Luhan kembali mengukir senyuman di wajah tanpa harapannya, mengembalikan cahaya di matanya dan menumpahkan kembali cat warna ke dalam mendung langit dunianya.

Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Tetapi Luhan meninggalkannya.

"Sehun, kau sudah makan?" Suho yang mendengar suara keras bantingan remote muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dapur membawa sekotak pizza, makanan favorite Sehun dan sering dia santap saat menonton film bersama Luhan.

Duduk berdua saling memeluk di ruang tamu, ditemani sebungkus popcorn, pizza, makanan ringan, alcohol, soda dan lainnya. Dengan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh keduanya. Menghangatkan aura cinta yang menguar dari keduanya dengan lampu yang dimatikan dan gelak tawa saat mereka menangkap unsur humor yang mereka suka dari film yang disaksikan.

Sesekali ciuman dan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang meraba daerah intim masing-masing menjadi bonus kebahagiaan Sehun yang semakin merekah jika bersama Luhan.

Hanya dan selalu Luhan.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung," sahut Sehun seraya mengusap air mata di pipinya dan melenggang melewati Suho.

Pria tertua di band itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlarut dalam kekhawatiran dengan kondisi fisik dan mental sahabatnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sehun tidak bisa terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kepedihan.

Suho dan management sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Luhan ratusan kali, namun tetap Luhan tidak pernah mau ditemui dengan alasan tidak ada cinta lagi untuk Sehun.

Jika Sehun tidak bisa lepas maka mau tidak mau adalah Suho harus memilih untuk melepaskannya dari band. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Sehun, begitupun Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Sehun dari lantai atas saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _a/n: jangan lupa kasih tau gue perasaan kalian pas baca ini ya guuuys_

 _xoxo, Josie_


	3. Dua

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **bagian dua**

 **.**

 **.**

Melepaskan Sehun dari band mungkin adalah hal terbaik untuk menyembuhkan hati lelaki itu. Sehun butuh waktu untuk menikmati hidupnya, tidak terus-terusan bekerja di bawah perintah management dan tuntutan fans yang mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

Keputusan yang sangat berat namun Suho harus melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Demi kebaikan band nya, dan kelangsungan hidup Sehun.

"Harus berapa kali aku membeli remote tv jika pada akhirnya remote-remote itu selalu rusak di tangan Sehun," komentar Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kau bisa menggantinya dengan batu lain kali," tawar Kai seraya menyulut rokok dan menyesapnya penuh kenikmatan.

"Ide yang bagus, ganti dengan batu agar dia bisa melemparnya ke layar tv dan memecahkannya. Lalu berteriak memanggil nama Luhan seperti orang kesetanan."

Kai tergelak kaku mendengarnya, Sehun memang pernah melakukannya, tetapi dengan iPhone. Membuat iPhone nya rusak dan tentu bersama televisinya. Semua itu hanya dikarenakan oleh pesan yang dikirimnya pada Luhan dibalas oleh kekasih barunya, pengganti Sehun di sisinya.

Keduanya kini diam dalam larut pikiran masing-masing, mencari cara untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya yang dulu. Sahabatnya setahun yang lalu.

Sehun berbaring di kamarnya dengan perasaan gundah, bingung seperti biasanya. Cahaya redup kamarnya di dorm EXO-K yang ia tinggali bersama ketiga sahabat bujangnya selalu ia biarkan tanpa mematikannya.

Jika iya, ia akan terjebak dalam kegelapan. Membiarkan suara Luhan masuk ke dalam pendengarannya dan kemudian berhalusinasi dalam keadaan sadar penuhnya.

 _"Sehun, matikan lampunya_.."

 _"Tidak perlu malu, aku suka tubuhmu sayang.. tak perlu kau tutupi.."_

 _"Ayolah Sehun, aku mohon.."_

 _"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu Luhan."_

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun.."_

Desahan, erangan dan decitan suara kasur dalam kegelapan pelan-pelan masuk melalui telinga dan memenuhi kepalanya. Momen dimana keduanya bertarung dalam perasaan gairah kenikmatan tiada tara di atas ranjang putih bersih tanpa cacat, mencerminkan murninya cinta mereka tanpa penghianatan.

"Luhan.." lirih Sehun menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Bayangan wajah manis Luhan terus mendesak kapasitas otaknya hingga lelaki itu tertidur bersama tangisan bisunya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Sehun 10 menit setelahnya, seperti malam-malam biasanya. Ia akan menjadi orang yang mematikan lampu kamar Sehun ketika lelaki itu sudah tertidur dalam mimpi.

Satu-satunya keadaan yang membuat Sehun merasa damai adalah dengan bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Dimana ia akan tetap bersama dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sehun agar lelaki itu tak kedinginan. Tak lupa mematikan lampu sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Selamat tidur, Sehun.."

.

.

.

a/n: JAN LUPA KASIH TAU GUE PERASAAN KALIAN YA GUUUUYS LOVE YOU POKOKNYAAAH 3

xoxo, Josie


	4. Tiga

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **bagian tiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sehun tidak menemukan satupun dari sahabatnya di dalam dorm. Ia bangun dengan wajah kacau dan kantung mata menghitam karena kelelahan mental.

Berjalan ling lung seperti orang bingung menuju ke dapur dan melihat sepiring tacos dengan segelas susu coklat besar dan beberapa pil berwarna merah terang tersaji di meja makan. Sehun duduk disitu dan mengambil kertas yang ada di samping kiri hidangan tersebut. Sebuah catatan bertuliskan:

 _Sehun, kami pergi ke studio untuk menulis. Kau bisa menyusul nanti, tapi jika kau merasa tidak mampu kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Tinggal saja di rumah dan istirahat._

 _Sarapanmu ada di meja, jangan lupa minum susu dan vitaminnya agar stamina mu terjaga._

 ** _We love you,_**

 ** _Suho, PCY and Kai_**

Sehun tersenyum pedih setelah membacanya. Ia kadang, bukan, tapi selalu ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya hanya akan merepotkan ketiga temannya. Bukan dalam waktu yang singkat tapi ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga dimana teman-temannya selalu memberikan perhatian lebih untuk kesehatannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, meminum susu dan vitaminnya sesuai perintah Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol, Sehun membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mandi dan kemudian mengambil diam-diam rokok persediaan Kai yang selalu ditaruh di atas kulkas.

Walaupun ia diam-diam merokok di belakang sahabat-sahabatnya, namun tidak menolak kemungkinan bahwa ketiganya sudah tau. Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya asalkan kamera paparazi tidak memergokinya.

Ia merokok setelah Luhan pergi. Dengan harapan bayang-bayang Luhan akan menghilang bersama kepulan asap yang menguap di udara. Namun yang ada hal itu malah memancing fans dan management menjadi lebih protektif terhadapnya.

Setelah menghabiskan 3 batang sekali duduk, Sehun memenuhi jadwal pertemuannya dengan psikiater pribadinya karena ini adalah hari rabu minggu ke tiga, karena sekali selama tiga minggu Sehun harus mengkonsultasikan kesehatan pikir dan mentalnya.

Biasanya Sehun akan datang ke tempat praktek psikiaternya yang hanya menggunakan mobil akan memakan waktu 10 menit. Tapi kini ia harus rela menghabiskan waktunya di jalanan untuk memakan waktu pergi ke tempat rehabilitasi, dimana psikiaternya bekerja disana.

Jaraknya jauh dan harus memakan waktu satu setengah jam untuk mencapainya. Ini adalah waktu pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir masa terpuruknya.

"Pagi Sehun," sapa dokter Irene yang sudah setahun terakhir ini menjadi psikiater yang menanganinya.

"Pagi Irene."

Dokter yang berumur sepantaran dengan Sehun ini memiliki mata biru dan rambut gelap sebahu. Membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika menceritakan semua yang ada di hati dan pikirannya.

Hanya ada Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

Bahkan untuk berfikir tentang fans dan karir saja Sehun seolah tidak peduli. Jangankan fans, makan saja jika tidak diingatkan oleh teman-temannya dia tidak akan mengisi perutnya dan hanya terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Sehun berbaring di sofa panjang berwarna merah khusus untuk orang-orang yang punya masalah seperti dirinya. Kali ini tidak di sofa yang biasanya karena ia berada di kantor Irene yang ada di rumah rehabilitasi.

"Masih memikirkan Luhan?" tanya Irene yang duduk di samping tempat berbaringnya Sehun. Tangannya siap mencatat apa saja yang akan diucapkan Sehun dari mulutnya.

"Setiap detik Irene.." jawab Sehun lirih, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Kau bilang Luhan sudah punya kekasih sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengucap, "Luhan adalah nafasku Irene, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangisinya ketika mendengar dan melihat apapun yang selalu membuatku mengingat memory tentang kami. Aku merasa tak ada lagi yang tersisa tentangku dalam perasaannya. Dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.."

"Apa kau sudah berusaha mencari Luhan dan mencoba berbicara dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tau dia ada dimana. Aku terus-menerus mencarinya namun media sosialnya semuanya menghilang. Bahkan nomernya sudah tidak aktif lagi sejak setahun yang lalu. Teman-temannya tak pernah hang out dengannya lagi. Dia menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.."

"Apakah kau merasa hampa tanpa dia?"

"Hidupku bukan lagi terasa hampa, namun lebih dari itu.. bahkan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya Irene.. aku selalu bertanya apakah dia pernah memikirkanku sekali saja disana? Tapi jawaban yang ku temukan selalu dan selalu adalah tidak.. Luhan tidak akan pernah memikirkanku lagi.."

Irene menghela nafas lesu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Perkembangan Sehun sangatlah lamban, bahkan mungkin tidak ada kemajuan selama setahun ini.

"Sehun, sepertinya—"

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Belum sempat Irene memberi tahukan hal yang ada di fikirannya. Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka keras bahkan hingga daun pintu membentur tembok di sisinya saking kerasnya orang tersebut membukanya.

Irene menoleh ke arah orang itu, diikuti Sehun yang tetap berbaring namun meliriknya dari ekor matanya, karena orang tersebut masuk dari pintu yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Lu—Luhan.." lirih Sehun terbata, iris cokelatnya membulat dan berkaca.

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya, orang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar tadi adalah Luhan, sosok yang selama ini membuatnya kacau dan harus berada disini. Di tempat rehabilitasi dan mengkonsumsi obat penenang agar tak mengalami insomnia yang berlebihan.

Pria yang sangat dicintainya dan apapun akan diberikannya hanya untuk kebahagiaan Luhan.

Dia masih sama seperti terakhir mereka bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu. Sehun masih bertahan dengan harapan bahwa Luhan akan memikirkannya. Menanti cinta mereka bersatu kembali.

Kini semuanya tidak sia-sia. Luhan muncul tepat di hadapannya secara nyata.

Luhan, pria berambut cat blonde yang memakai snapback dan juga sweater lengan panjang tersebut membelalak. Tak berbeda dengan reaksi yang Sehun berikan, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka di luar kesadarannya.

Terkejut dan lega karena bisa saling melihat satu sama lain kembali namun menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu lagi? Itulah batin Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia bersyukur dan hampir menangis bahagia karena bisa melihat sosok malaikat dalam tubuh manusia.

Malaikatnya. Luhan. Namun bukan Luhan-nya.

Luhan melangkah mundur masih dengan tatapan waspada dan kaget karena bertemu dengan Sehun di tempat yang selama ini selalu ia datangi. Ia membalikkan badannya secepat dan sereflek yang dia bisa kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin.

"LUHAN!" Sehun tak tinggal diam. Ia melompat dari posisi berbaringnya. Energi yang selama ini tidak ada, lemas dan putus asa kini tergantikan sekejap. Hanya dengan sedetik tatapan mata, Sehun merasa bahagia yang tak terdefinisikan atas pertemuan ini.

Sehun berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit rehabilitasi, larinya kencang dengan kaki kaki panjangnya yang mendukung. Luhan yang jauh berada di depannya sebentar lagi bisa dia capai hanya dengan sekali raih.

"Luhan berhenti!" Sehun melompat, menubruk Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Kecepatan mereka membuat tubrukan itu menjatuhkan Sehun dan Luhan hingga keduanya terguling jatuh ke sungai kecil buatan di dekat tempat mereka jatuh. Keduanya basah tercebur ke dalamnya.

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu.." Sehun menangis, bibirnya bergetar seraya menatap Luhan yang saat ini menindih tubuhnya.

Kecil ramping dan semakin kurus sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pria asal Beijing itu tidak lagi sesehat dulu. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sehun menyelami mata sayu Luhan sedalam mungkin.

Sama seperti miliknya, cahaya matanya redup kehilangan sumbernya. Bahkan, Sehun menemukan lebam yang membiru di pelipis kanan Luhan. Bekas luka mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Dan dengan ini, Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _gimana? ehe_


	5. Empat

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **bagian empat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan mata Sehun tak lepas dari Luhan meskipun terhalang tembok putih. Pria yang dia peluk tadi kini sedang berada di ruang ganti dengan pintu yang dijaga ketat oleh Irene. Sedangkan dirinya kini sudah memakai celana piama bermotif Miley Cyrus dan sweater long sleeve hitam.

"Aku tidak akan masuk kesana Irene, tidak perlu berjaga seperti satpam begitu," cibir Sehun yang risih dengan tatapan Irene sedari tadi padanya.

"Oh ya? Kau bahkan sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengannya Sehun.." goda Irene, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan alis matanya yang naik sebelah.

Sehun mendecak, namun juga tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk, jika tidak ada Irene, pria itu akan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memeluk Luhan selama yang ia bisa.

"Aku benar kan?" desak Irene lagi.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Luhan dengan sweater berwarna biru dengan celanai training milik Irene yang sangat muat padanya, memperindah kuku kuku cantik Luhan yang terbalut kutek biru juga. Namun Luhan tak mengenakan sepatu sama seperti Sehun karena sepatu keduanya basah saat terguling ke dalam sungai tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat mengerikan?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat sweater biru kebesarannya menggembung. Mengembang seperti senyum Sehun saat ini yang selalu menganggap Luhan sempurna terutama tanpa busana.

"Kau terlihat sempurna," komentar Irene seraya merangkul Luhan yang tersenyum menampakkan gigi depannya balas memeluk pinggang Irene.

"Tapi akan lebih sempurna jika kau tanpa busana, Luhan."

Dan komentar Sehun yang satu ini mengundang tatapan tajam dari keduanya namun tak serius, karena kekehan Luhan dan Irene yang menyelimutinya.

"Aku serius," belanya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian, ia tersenyum namun terpaksa. Seolah pikirannya yang memerintahkan senyum itu muncul tapi melawan keinginan hatinya yang tak mau melakukannya.

"Tidak seperti aku, jika aku lari telanjang pun takkan ada orang yang peduli.. karena ditambah lagi mengingat orang yang ku cintai tidak muncul selama waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menghapus rasa rinduku.."

Luhan mematung atas racauan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba. Pria tinggi itu menatap lekat matanya nanar tanpa Luhan bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Irene hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cahaya di mata Sehun pelan-pelan kembali nampak walau tak seterang itu. Ia memilih melepaskan rangkulannya pada Luhan dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, meninggalkan dua insan yang saling merindu menyelesaikan perasaan tertimbun mereka selama 3 tahun tak bertatap muka.

"Kalian perlu waktu sendiri, aku ada di kantor jika kalian butuh aku," pamit Irene. "Sehun, jaga Luhan." tambahnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

Sehun tidak mengikuti arah pergi Irene, bahkan tak menatap wajah sang dokter yang menanganinya ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Luhan dalam satu ruangan yang tidaklah luas.

Begitupun Luhan, ia hanya sekilas melirik kepergian Irene yang berjalan menjauh dari jendela kaca. Matanya menatap kembali Sehun dengan air yang mulai menggenang disana.

"Seh—"

"I miss you Luhan.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sehun namun tidak membalasnya. Ia kemudian mengkode Sehun untuk duduk di atas ranjang dengan menolehkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum lemah, kakinya berjalan menyusul Luhan untuk duduk di atas ranjang tersebut. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi, Sehun bisa mencium aroma tubuh malaikatnya yang tak berubah sama sekali.

Sehun suka keringat Luhan. Menambah sensasi tersendiri saat memeluknya. Tapi jika hal itu ia lakukan sekarang, sangatlah jelas kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah sebuah penolakan.

Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam, pikiran dan hatinya berpisah jauh dan menghasilkan kebisuan. Ia merenangi lautan perkataan di dalam otaknya namun tak menemukan satu katapun yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk Luhan.

Yang selalu muncul adalah kata, I , miss, dan you. Tidak ada kata lain lagi. Ia bahkan menjadi lebih dari seorang idiot sekarang.

Luhan pun sama. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Pelariannya selama ini sia-sia jika pada akhirnya harus melihat penderitaan dari nanar tatapan Sehun lagi. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin dilihatnya dari mantan kekasihnya menjalin cinta selama ia hidup.

Karena 9 tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main untuk saling menjaga dan mencintai satu sama lain.

"Se—" "Lu—"

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama tergagap. Bahkan ketika memanggil nama satu sama lain pun Luhan dan Sehun berebut kesempatan.

Sehun menelan ludah kesulitan. Ia bahagia kini bisa melihat Luhan. Sang pujaan hati yang pergi untuk lelaki lain dan meninggalkannya tenggelam dalam lautan kenangan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Alhasil Luhan memulai, namun masih tetap menunduk. Ia bertanya hal itu pada Sehun. Sedangkan pria yang ditanya masih tetap fokus menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

Dalam diam, Sehun bersyukur bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja, namun dalam hati ia menangis ketika mendapati lebam dan luka yang mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Apa kekasih baru Luhan memeluknya ketika Luhan tidak bisa tidur?

Apakah kekasih Luhan yang sekarang menyanyikan lagu favorite Luhan setiap moodnya memburuk?

Apakah pria itu tau jika Luhan menyukai film bergenre vampire dan werewolf dan selalu mengajaknya menonton setiap akhir pekan?

Apakah Yifan selalu mengajak Luhan ke parkiran Walmart ketika Luhan menangis di tengah malam?

Akankah Yifan selalu mencintai Luhan dan mengatakannya pada malaikatnya itu setiap pagi, sore dan malam dalam kehidupan mereka?

Apakah Wu Yifan mencintai Luhan seperti Oh Sehun mencintai pria kecil berwajah cantik ini?

"Sehun, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.." Luhan menoleh, akhirnya ia menatap wajah tanpa harapan mantan kekasihnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu kembali dan terkunci.

"A—aku—"

"Kau apa? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Ini bukan tempat yang bisa kau datangi seenaknya dan apalagi kau berbaring di—di atas sofa di ruangan Irene.."

Luhan tidak meneruskan perkataannya saat iris cokelat Sehun membulat menangkap sesuatu.

Luhan mengenal Irene.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengenal Irene dan tadi ka—kau mengatakan bahwa kau terlambat."

Perkataan Sehun dalam dengan nada menusuk. Tepat sasaran, Luhan memalingkan pandangannya dari pria itu seraya menggumam, "bukan urusanmu."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menangkap sikap Luhan yang jauh dari dugaannya. Ia senang bersama Luhan, ia bahagia menatap wajahnya. Namun kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa Luhan sekarang jadi setertutup ini?

Kemana perginya Luhan yang ceria, murah senyum, ramah dan menggemaskan?

Sehun tidak mau Luhan yang ini. Dia ingin Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang mencintainya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal keras, dengan matanya yang kini memanas bagai menatap bara api. Kilatan kemarahan, kekecewaan dan dinginnya perasaan Sehun menguar dari matanya.

"Kau tau, apa yang aku lakukan disini? Kau adalah alasan aku disini. Cintaku padamu sudah sangat menelan waktuku. Siang malam sore aku hanya memikirkanmu apakah kau puas?!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun melepaskan air matanya. Namun cepat-cepat ia usap dengan punggung tangannya, agar ketika Luhan menoleh menatapnya ia tetap terlihat kuat dan tegar.

Luhan menoleh, ia membelalakkan matanya, namun sungguh bukan hal ini yang Sehun harapkan.

Luhan sudah berlinangan air mata sekarang, ia menangis sesenggukan. Dan sepersekian detik, kedua tangan kekar Sehun mendekapnya erat. Meskipun Luhan tidak membalas dekapan itu.

Setidaknya ia punya tempat untuk menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berada disini Sehun, tapi aku harus, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Yifan, teman-temanku dan semua orang yang sudah mendukungku selama ini.."

Yifan.

Mendengar nama lelaki lain saja Sehun rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok sekeras mungkin.

Luhan tidak mau mengecewakan Yifan. Tapi pria kecil itu meninggalkan Sehun menderita sendirian.

"Aku mengerti.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan namun tetap saja dan masih, tangisannya keluar ketika tahu hati Luhan benar-benar tak lagi untuknya.

Pelukan itu tak bertahan lama karena seorang pegawai rumah rehabilitasi masuk, membuat keduanya menjauh satu sama lain dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata mereka masing-masing.

"Luhan? Jong Dae ada di depan untuk menjemputmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, orang tersebut kemudian pergi. Membuat Luhan berdiri sigap dan meraih tasnya, meninggalkan baju basahnya di ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Sehun," ucapnya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum pada Sehun, kemudian meninggalkan pria itu di dalam ruangan.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Sehun kembali meledakkan air matanya. Tak bisa lagi ia menahannya, teriakan kesakitan keluar dari tenggorokannya bersama air mata yang tak mau berhenti.

"AAAAAARRRGHH!"

Luhan mendengarnya.

Dia mendengar teriakan Sehun yang ia yakin bahwa mantan kekasihnya juga menangis sama sepertinya yang pengelihatannya mengabur karena tertutup air mata.

.

.

.

 _kadang gue heran kenapa gue tega bikin mereka sedih di cerita ini T.T_


	6. Lima

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **OTP: HUNHAN**

 **Additional casts: Irene (Red Velvet) and Donghae (Super Junior)**

 **Warning: M-Preg, OOC**

 **bagian lima**

.

.

.

.

.

"Irene!" Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Irene di rumah rehabilitasi ini. Namun kosong, perempuan itu tidak ada disana.

Saat seorang pekerja melewatinya, Sehun segera bertanya pada perempuan tak dikenalnya itu dengan perasaan tergesa dan cemas. Ia harus memastikan sendiri kepada Irene.

Semua tentang Luhan.

"Kau tau dimana Irene?"

"Oh, dokter Irene baru saja pulang. Barusan kekasihnya menjemput kesini."

"Terima kasih," dan dengan itu, Sehun melenggang meninggalkan tempat rehabilitasi, membawa baju basahnya dan juga milik Luhan.

Sehun menyetir ugal-ugalan. Yang ia inginkan adalah cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ketika sampai di rumah Irene setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang dan lama. Ia mengetuk, tidak bahkan menggedor pintu apartemen Irene dengan tidak sabaran.

"Irene! Buka pintunya!"

"Irene!"

"BERISIK! INI RUMAH ORANG! SABAR DONG!"

Dan dari dalam, sahutan suara bariton seorang pria menjawab gedorannya, bukannya membukakan. Sehun sudah tidak sabaran, tetapi mendengar sahutan dari dalam, keberanian dan amarahnya menciut. Takut-takut jika Donghae, kekasih Irene akan menghajarnya atas ketidaksopanan cara bertamu Sehun.

Dan benar saja, yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun kini adalah Donghae, kekasih Irene yang juga seniornya di managemen. Pria berambut hitam dan bergaris wajah mirip Sehun dengan gaya rambut yang mempesona dengan jidat menawannya. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun tersebut membawa cangkir coffee latte dengan hanya memakai bokser putih, dan bertelanjang dada.

"Yaampun, pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik sekali sih anak ayam! Mau apa kesini? Numpang wi-fi?" omel Donghae sambil menggerutu tak jelas dan menyesap lattenya.

"Dimana Irene?"

"Baru saja dia keluar membeli makanan untuk Peny."

"Peny?"

"Anak kami."

"Kalian sudah punya anak?"

"Anjing kami Sehun, cepat masuk jangan ngobrol di luar."

Dan dengan itu Sehun masuk ke apartemen Donghae dan Irene.

Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu dengan Donghae yang sudah memakai kaos abu-abu dan tak bertelanjang dada lagi. "Aku tau kau homo sama Luhan, makanya aku pakai baju saja. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko pantatku sakit."

"Sialan. Siapa juga yang berselera padamu Fishy." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey, harus ku katakan berapa kali Sehun? Yang boleh memanggilku begitu cuma Irene."

Dan seperti itulah gaya bicara Donghae. Agak kasar dan selalu tinggi dengan intonasi. Tapi di balik itu semua, Donghae adalah orang yang menyenangkan kocak dan bisa diandalkan. Sangat cocok melengkapi sifat Irene yang lembut dan akan mengimbanginya.

Sehun sendiri suka berbicara dengan Donghae. Orang kedua selain Irene yang notabene adalah psikiaternya. Baginya Donghae seperti psikiater keduanya yang lebih mengajaknya bersenang-senang dan melakukan hal-hal di lapangan daripada harus mengobrol di dalam kamar menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

"Donghae hyung, aku datang kesini untuk meminta penjelasan tentang Luhan dari Irene."

Donghae tau kalau Sehun, sang superstar yang bermasalah dengan kesehatan otak dan mentalnya itu tidak bisa melupakan Luhan, lelaki yang memang selama ini mewarnai harinya. Dan meninggalkan Sehun menjadi seorang yang hampir gila karena selalu menangisinya.

Dan Donghae sendiri tau semuanya.

Dia bahkan mengenal Luhan jauh dibandingkan orang-orang di luar sana mengenal pria kecil itu.

Seekor anjing berbulu putih dengan tompel coklat tiba-tiba saja melompat ke pangkuan Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, lidahnya keluar meminta perlakuan manja pada pria termuda di band EXO yang kini mengunjunginya tersebut.

"Peny?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus anjing tersebut.

"Yup," angguk Donghae.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan meneruskan elusan-elusan tangannya pada anjing tersebut. Melihat anjing, pikirannya kini jauh terlempar pada memory dimana dulu saat tahun pertamanya bersama dengan Luhan, Sehun memiliki anjing mereka sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"Lu, kalau nanti kita punya anak, kau mau berapa?"_

 _"Satu saja Sehun, astaga kita baru saja officially beberapa minggu yang lalu kau sudah memikirkan anak?"_

 _"Haha! Kenapa hanya satu? Kalau satu nanti dia kesepian."_

 _"Melahirkannya itu loh, aku takut, sakit tau,"_

 _"Benarkah? Kalau bisa sih aku yang melahirkan juga tidak papa."_

 _"Astaga, kau ini bicara apa Sehun? Kau ini seme tidak bisa melahirkan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengandung karena kau tidak mempunyai organ reproduksi perempuan seperti aku. Dasar ada-ada saja."_

 _"Tapi aku serius, daripada harus melihatmu menderita melahirkan anak kita besok, lebih baik aku saja kan yang menggantikanmu? Aku tidak mau melihat kau kesakitan."_

 _"Sehun, kau mabuk, lebih baik sekarang kita segera pulang, langit sudah mendung."_

 _"Aku serius babe."_

 _"Baby, kau ini berlebihan. Aku tidak akan keberatan melahirkan berapa anak pun asal itu adalah anakmu."_

 _"Sehun, wajahmu memerah,"_

 _"Kau fikir kau tidak? Lihat pipimu."_

 _"Aw, Sehun jangan dicubit!"_

 _"Sial, hujan!"_

 _"Sehun, jangan lari terlalu cepat! Sol sepatuku lepas!"_

 _"Sini biar ku gendong,"_

 _"Whoaaa! Sehun malu dilihat banyak orang."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli."_

 _"Sehun ada anjing di samping mobilmu."_

 _"Kita bawa pulang saja,"_

 _"Kau serius?"_

 _"Hitung-hitung latihan merawat anak."_

Tanpa sadar air mata nya meluncur lagi. Masih tetap menatap anjing yang ada di pelukannya. Sehun terus mengelusnya seolah itu adalah Vivi, anjingnya dengan Luhan yang kini pergi entah kemana.

"Sehun, astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Donghae yang menyaksikan Sehun menangis tanpa sebab secara tiba-tiba langsung bangkit dan mendekati pria itu. Ia mengambil Peny dari pelukannya dan mengusir anjing itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak papa hyung," Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela agar mata merahnya tak tertangkap oleh Donghae.

Melihat Sehun seperti ini, sebagai rekan dalam industri musik dan sekaligus pasien paling menguras perhatian dari kekasihnya, Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia sebagai pria tau bagaimana rasanya ketika mencintai seseorang, bahkan hampir menuju jenjang pelaminan. Orang yang kita cintai malah pergi begitu saja.

"Sehun, mau minum?"

Donghae menuangkan Jack Daniel's ke dalam gelas Sehun. Keduanya kini berada di dapur apartemen Donghae dan Irene. Perempuan itu tak kunjung kembali dari perginya. Saat Donghae hanya menuangkan sedikit takaran, Sehun mendecih, merebut botol dari tangannya dan menuangkannya sesuka hatinya sendiri hingga penuh.

"Jangan banyak-banyak, Sehun."

Ia minum seperti orang kehausan. Rasanya hanya ingin tambah lagi dan terus. Hingga gelas demi gelas bisa menghapus ingatannya tentang Luhan.

"Sehun, stop."

"Tidak mau!"

Dan benar saja, kepala Sehun sudah berputar sekarang. Efek minuman mulai menguasai akal sehatnya. Ia bahkan sudah jatuh ke pelukan Donghae, dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kau mabuk Sehun."

"Luhan.."

Dan benar dugaan Donghae, mau sadar ataupun tidak. Sehun hanya selalu memikirkan Luhan. Menangis, memelas dan meminta pria imut itu kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Kembalilah Luhan.. aku merindukanmu sayang.."

Donghae memapah tubuh jangkung Sehun yang sudah bercucuran air mata ke sofa. Meletakkannya yang langsung terbaring terlentang dan masih tetap meracau memanggil nama Luhan.

"Luhan.."

"Iya sayang, apa? Aku disini," sahut Donghae yang juga mulai merasakan pengaruh alkohol di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu aku hanya mau pipis sebentar, bentar ya aku mau pipis, kamu mau pegangin?"

"Apa maksudmu Luhan.. aku tidak mengerti.."

Dan dengan itu Donghae melangkah menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun yang terus memanggil-manggil nama Luhan.

"Baby, aku pulang!"

Suara Irene masuk ke pendengaran Donghae saat ia masih membuang ampasnya. Cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan urusannya dan berlari kecil memeluk Irene dari belakang. Gadisnya sudah berdiri di ruang tengah, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Irene melepas pelukan kekasihnya tersebut dan berbalik menatap kekasihnya marah.

"Cuma membantu Sehun.." Donghae dengan wajah memerah karena alkoholnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Demi tuhan Donghae, Sehun tidak boleh mengkonsumsi minuman keras jam segini. Ini adalah waktunya untuk minum obat dan kau malah menyulitkanku karena ini?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Pengaruh alkohol kini menguasainya. "Kau lebih memikirkan klien mu daripada aku?"

"Apa? Donghae, kau juga minum?" pekik Irene kaget, pandangannya terarah pada secangkir latte di atas meja ruang tamu. "Kau minum alkohol dicampur dengan kopi? Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?!"

Irene, sang psikiater tau betul kombinasi-kombinasi apa saja yang membahayakan saat dikonsumsi. Apalagi untuk orang seperti Sehun yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan.

Donghae sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa Sehun harus jauh dari alkohol. Untuk satu dua kali saja boleh. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau jam-jam mana yang harus dihindari. Misalkan seperti pagi ini, ia telah salah membuat pilihan.

Niat Donghae hanya ingin membantu tapi ternyata malah memancing pertengkaran diantara dirinya dan kekasihnya. Pengaruh alkohol pun menuntunnya untuk membalas perlakuan Irene yang lebih memperhatikan Sehun daripada dirinya.

Rasa cemburu kini menguasainya.

"Aku tidak tau jam kapan saja yang kau maksud! Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku sepenuhnya?!"

"Donghae, oh my god, aku tidak menyalahkanmu! Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Sehun! Kau mau dia sembuh atau tidak!?"

Tepat bersamaan dengan Irene mengatakan hal itu, Donghae menepis tangan sang kekasih yang mencoba meraih pipinya. Irene tercekat karena tindakan tak terduga Donghae.

Belum sempat ia menjelaskan, lelaki itu sudah menyambar kunci mobil dan keluar membanting pintu apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _mulai dari sini nanti bakal bermunculan karakter-karakter baru guys btw gue suka baca review walaupun gaje atau sekedar lo cuma ngomen 'ih sedih' 'ih kok gini' 'ih kepo' gue lebih suka yang kaya gitu daripada cuman sekedar komen 'wkwkwk' apaan bacanya ae males wqwq jadi gosah takut kalo mo kenalan sama gua, kalo ada pertanyaan atau kalian mo ngasih predict gua bolehin banget tenang, gua ga gigit cuma agak mesum :v_

 _xoxo, Josie_


	7. Enam

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **HUNHAN**

 **additional casts: Super Junior members**

 **slice OTP: ChanBaek**

 **warning: Luhan, Kris, Baekhyun, Lay and Chen bukan anggota EXO di cerita ini**

 **bagian enam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Donghae keluar, Irene langsung menghampiri Sehun yang berbaring, ia duduk di sofa dan mengangkat kepala Sehun untuk ia baringkan di atas pangkuannya. Sehun masih memejam dan memanggil nama Luhan, menanyakan kenapa Luhan pergi darinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Luhan.."

"Tenanglah Sehun, tenang.." ucap Irene lembut, jemarinya menari di kepala Sehun, mengelus rambut sang pasien teristimewa untuk menghilangkan tangisannya. Sehun yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol pun memeluk perut Irene dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut psikiater tersebut.

Alhasil Irene balas memeluknya dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih kepala Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan panas wajah Sehun di dadanya dan air mata yang terus menerus keluar membasahi titik tersebut. Tak lupa kecupan singkat mendarat di kening dan puncak kepala Sehun, dengan sapuan tangannya yang terus mengelus kepala Sehun agar pria itu tenang.

Pria yang berjalan penuh keraguan tersebut terhenti, di basement parkir saat tangannya hampir mendarat di knop pintu mobil, ia berbalik. "Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan," gumam Donghae yang kalut akan tindakannya pada Irene beberapa saat lalu.

Jauh di luar pengetahuan Irene, Donghae yang sudah melangkah jauh dari apartemen kembali naik lagi ke atas karena perasaan bersalah. Ia bahkan berlari saking tak sabarnya meminta maaf atas kecemburuannya pada Sehun.

Tapi ketika Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya, pemandangan yang tersaji adalah keduanya berpelukan. Dan itu benar-benar pemandangan paling menyakitkan yang ia terima selama Sehun dan Irene berhubungan sebagai pasien dan dokter.

Donghae tahu betul siapa Sehun, bagaimana sifat pria itu dan segala tentang perasaan dan apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Karena yang ada dalam otak dan hatinya hanyalah Luhan dan Luhan. Gadis atau lelaki lain tidak akan bisa menggantikan Luhan untuk merebut perhatian Sehun, apalagi kekasihnya. Ia sepenuhnya menyalahkan Irene atas semuanya.

Kini ia mengerti bahwa Irene memang menyayangi Sehun, mengistimewakan Sehun lebih dari pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

Donghae mengerti kenapa Irene sering menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Sehun hang out bersama. Berbagi cerita dan segalanya.

Untuk menyenangkan Sehun, membahagiakan Sehun dan semuanya hanya untuk Sehun.

Donghae pun melakukan hal tersebut tanpa pamrih karena ia suka menolong, apalagi yang meminta adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Irene.." lirihnya yang bersembunyi di balik tembok mengawasi gerak gerik Irene dan Sehun.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tidak melepaskan suara isak tangis yang ditahannya. Segera ia pergi dari situ, berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, melajukannya kencang menuju tempat sahabatnya.

Ia ingat bahwa hari ini Kyuhyun, sahabatnya berulang tahun. Teman-temannya sudah berada disana, rencananya ia akan membawa Irene kesana.

Namun tuhan berkehendak lain.

Karena hati Irene telah berpaling.

Donghae sampai di pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut, mata memerah dan rambut mencuat lupa sisiran. Dengan setelan casualnya, ia berjalan masuk sebuah hotel dimana di rooftop nya kini sudah berkumpul semua teman-teman musisinya.

Sebenarnya ia berniat datang bersama Yesung untuk menggantikan Irene, tapi ketika tadi Donghae menjemputnya, pria itu sedang tidak enak badan. Alhasil dia berangkat sendirian.

Matahari senja menambah kesan pesta ulang tahun yang cukup meriah dan dihadiri oleh musisi dari berbagai kalangan tersebut. "Donghae, akhirnya datang juga!" Siwon memeluk dan menyambut kedatangan Donghae.

Yang dipeluk dan disambut hanya diam saja membalas pelukan Siwon lemah. Ia berjalan maju, melewati dan menyapa Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Matanya melirik Shindong yang sedang menari gila di atas panggung bersama dengan yang berulang tahun. Lalu kemudian matanya beralih menikmati suasana kembali.

Saat dia melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berciuman tak jauh dari Shindong dan Kyuhyun, senyuman pedih terukir seketika.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pengantin baru, yang pernikahannya tidak dipublikasikan. Hanya beberapa kerabat saja yang tahu dan terutama managemen.

Ditambah lagi status Baekhyun yang hanya seorang model yang tak seterkenal Chanyeol bersama tiga rekannya yang tergabung dalam band EXO, hanya akan memperkeruh suasana saja jika Baekhyun memaksa untuk tinggal bersama.

Memang kehidupan yang rumit, namun Baekhyun tetap sabar menerima apapun resikonya karena ia yakin hati Chanyeol hanya untuknya begitupun sebaliknya.

Walau terkesan sama-sama urakan dan acuh tak acuh, namun cinta mereka tidak mengenal kata dusta.

Baru tiga bulan lalu mereka menikah karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol di dalam perutnya yang sudah memasuki usia empat minggu.

Dan hal itulah yang sebenarnya Donghae inginkan sebelum tour nya bersama Super Junior dimulai, menjadi pengantin baru namun dengan cara yang wajar tidak seperti kelalaian Chanyeol yang lupa memasang kondom.

Ia sangat menginginkan hal tersebut tapi kesibukan Irene yang bahkan mengalahkan karirnya sebagai musisi selalu membuatnya dilemma tentang waktu yang tepat untuk melamarnya.

Lagi-lagi Donghae merasa muak, kini ia tau rasanya jadi Sehun ketika dicampakan oleh sang kekasih hati yang hampir kau lamar dalam waktu dekat.

"Mau minuman?" Siwon muncul lagi namun kali ini bersama Ryeowook dalam rangkulannya. Sudah tampak jelas kalau keduanya memerah karena alkohol. Tak tanggung-tanggung Donghae menyambar botol yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook dan menenggaknya.

Suara tawa dan musik yang luar biasa keras memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Ia pelan-pelan kehilangan urat malu karena setengah isi botol yang dihabiskannya tadi. Dengan brutal ia berjalan ke atas panggung tanpa menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang masih menggila disana.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" seru Donghae yang seolah menjadi MC dadakan. "Stop the music please!" suruh Donghae pada DJ acara tersebut.

"Ada apa Donghae?" Kyuhyun yang menyadari Donghae ada di atas panggung kemudian merangkulnya, tak beda dengan Donghae, dia mabuk.

"Ngapain tuh?" komentar Jong Dae yang ada di sayap panggung bersama dengan Yixing sahabatnya dari negeri yang sama dengan Luhan menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Hari ini percintaanku berakhir," ungkap Donghae yang langsung membuat orang-orang tercengang, termasuk Siwon yang menyeletuk, "Sudah kubilang kan," sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang langsung memberinya 3 dolar.

"Dia selingkuh dengan pasiennya yang—"

Bruak!

Tiba-tiba saja Kim Jongin alias Kai menubruk Donghae dari sayap panggung yang berlawanan dengan tempat Jong Dae dan Yixing. Ia tidak mau Donghae menceritakan pada orang banyak. Walaupun tak ada awak media tapi tetap saja rahasia bahwa Sehun depresi harus ditutup rapat-rapat oleh mereka, EXO yang juga diundang ke pesta.

"Apa-apaan si Kai itu?" komentar Wu Yifan yang memang seorang musisi teman lama Kyuhyun, sosok tinggi dan termenawan di pesta yang dari tadi sudah menyimak. Kakak beda ibu Jong Dae itu pun hanya bisa mengernyit dengan tingkah Kai yang tiba-tiba.

"Si Kai itu gila ya?" protesnya karena perlakuan Kai yang tak terduga, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah adiknya Jong Dae yang hanya mengedikkan bahu tak tau ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ups, sorry, aku tidak sengaja tersandung tadi," hanya itulah yang diucapkan Jongin dari atas panggung dan segera membantu Donghae berdiri, memapahnya menjauh dari kerumunan dan membawanya mendekat ke Suho yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu keluar.

Chanyeol yang melihat tindakan Kai barusan langsung sigap menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk segera mengikutinya dan mengejar Kai dan Suho yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar.

"Mana musiknya?!" Kyuhyun, si bos pesta yang tidak peduli langsung protes dan menyuruh DJ untuk bermain lagi dan tanpa banyak detik terlibat musik berputar lagi.

Jong Dae yang dari tadi terlihat acuh dengan sikap anak-anak EXO sekarang mengernyit heran dan memandang kakaknya, Yifan yang tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan tanya. Sama dengan tatapan Jong Dae, Yifan membalasnya dengan gedikan bahu dan kembali menenggak minumannya bersama Yixing.

Di sisi lain, Donghae sudah diamankan oleh Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol yang ditemani oleh Baekhyun. Dia meracau dan menceritakan semuanya apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Irene.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berkomentar, "astaga.." sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan kedua tangan.

"Sehun, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan," geram Kai dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengeras.

x

o

x

o

, _Josie_


	8. Tujuh

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **HUNHAN**

 **bagian tujuh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih tetap berada di apartemen Irene, dia tidur disana, di kamar Donghae dan Irene dengan sang psikiater yang memijat kakinya, tangannya dan mengompres badannya yang panas karena seharian hanya makan satu kali.

Perempuan itu terus menghubungi Donghae, tapi sang kekasih selalu me-reject panggilannya. Membiarkan Irene terus menghujani pesan-pesan singkat agar pria itu mau mendengar penjelasannya.

Hingga di detik-detik terakhir, Donghae membalas ratusan pesan Irene hanya dengan hanya dua kata.

 **Kita putus.**

Irene hampir kehilangan nafas karena membacanya, hatinya menangis dan menyerah begitu saja setelah menerima keputusan Donghae. Ia tidak bisa menuntut apapun lagi dari pria itu, jika memang takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan, Donghae adalah jodohnya, maka mereka akan bersama. Tapi jika tidak, ia tidak akan meminta.

Irene adalah penganut katolik taat, dia tidak sebrutal Sehun ataupun perempuan lain ketika patah hati. Ia masih bisa berfikir rasional ditambah lagi semua ilmu psikologi yang dikuasainya. Irene akan baik-baik saja meski Donghae tak ada di sampingnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia yakini.

Namun untuk malam ini saja, ia ingin menangis melepaskan perasaan sakitnya. Merelakan hubungan yang sudah ia bina selama 7 tahun lamanya. Hanya malam ini, dan keesokan harinya ia akan melepaskan Donghae untuk selamanya.

Irene meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, perempuan itupun tidur di sofa di ruang tengah, dengan air matanya yang mengering di kedua pipinya.

Keesokan paginya, Sehun terbangun dengan kepala pusing luar biasa, dia tidak mengingat apapun selain wajah Donghae dan tawa menggelegar pria itu sebelum alkohol menguasainya. Sehun pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa membersihkan wajahnya.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, Irene tidak ada disitu. Perempuan itu sedang mandi, dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara showernya yang tak jauh dari dapur. Ia tidak bisa menunggu Irene hanya untuk pamit pulang karena perasaan cemas dan gelisahnya yang tak terdefinisikan.

Alhasil Sehun pergi tanpa pamit. Ia melajukan mobilnya kencang menuju kembali ke mansion. Tetap masih dengan perasaan sakit karena memikirkan Luhan yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya.

"Hoek!"

Itulah yang pertama kali Sehun lakukan sesampainya di dorm. Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel yang ada di dapur. Mendengar suara muntah-muntah yang luar biasa mengganggu, Kai yang paling sensitif langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan turun menuju sumber suara.

"Kau darimana saja bodoh?" tanya nya menusuk ketika melihat Sehun lah yang ternyata membuat suara tak nyaman didengar itu.

"—hoekk!"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tau kalau ketahanan Sehun pada alkohol itu setangguh badak bercula, tapi mengingat kalau dialah yang menghancurkan hubungan Donghae dan Irene, Kai membuang perasaan ibanya jauh-jauh untuk menolongnya.

"Sehun jawab, kau ini darimana?"

"Aku—hoeekk!"

Suara derapan kaki menuruni tangga terdengar di telinga Sehun dan Kai, sosok yang berlari itu langsung muncul sambil merangkul Kai secara mengagetkan hingga sang pria yang lebih pendek hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hoekk!"

"Sehun, kau hamil?"

"Diamlah—hoekk! Chanyeol..

"Darimana saja kau?" kali ini Suho yang ikut terpancing melangkah ke tempat dimana Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sehun masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dan menyelesaikan pembuangan akhirnya di wastafel. Saat dirasa ia sudah enakan, Suho membuatkannya segelas susu hangat dan Kai yang menyiapkan sandwich untuknya. Dengan Chanyeol yang hanya duduk diam menatap Sehun dari arah berlawanan ketika keduanya kini duduk di meja makan.

"Kenapa kau disitu? Enyahlah.." protes Sehun yang merasa risih karena Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sambil berpangku tangan.

"Aku bosan, Baekhyun belum bangun dia masih tidur di kamarku dan sekarang tolong hibur aku tuan Oh Sehun.." usul Chanyeol yang memang masih mengantuk tersebut. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin memeluk Baekhyun tapi mendengar suara muntah-muntah segera ia turun untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya.

Jujur saja ia cemas pada Sehun dan ada sedikit rasa lega karena akhirnya pria itu pulang dengan selamat di dorm. Sengaja ia mencari topik dengan meminta dibuatkan lelucon oleh Sehun agar Sehun tetap mempunyai teman bicara. Karena jika tidak, ia akan melamun sendirian dan tentu saja akan teringat pada Luhan.

Ketika Chanyeol menyinggung Baekhyun sedikit pun Sehun tak bereaksi. Pria itu tak peduli. Jika itu bukan tentang Luhan, Sehun tak mau tau.

Sehun terlihat berfikir, ia menerawang ke atas mencoba mencari lelucon apa untuk Chanyeol. Tapi sungguh sial, ketika otaknya mencari topik lelucon. Yang dijumpainya adalah lagi-lagi memori tentang Luhan.

 _"Luhan,"_

 _"Yup?"_

 _"Mau dengar lelucon?"_

 _"Kau ini tidak bisa melucu, tidak mau"_

 _"Aku jamin kau akan tertawa kali ini Lu,"_

 _"Tidak akan pernah,"_

 _"Kau tau aku bosan dalam perjalanan panjang menuju venue tour di Amerika ini, kalau kau tidak mau mendengar leluconku, aku akan menggelitikimu hingga kau menangis karena tertawa,"_

 _"Ahahaha! Stop! Sehun hentikan! Aku geli!"_

 _"Asalkan kau mau mendengar leluconku."_

 _"Ah, ahahaha, haha okay, okay aku dengar sekarang."_

 _"Knock, knock,"_

 _"Who's there?"_

 _"SLDR"_

 _"SLDR who?"_

 _"Sehun Lelah Disiksa Rindu."_

 _"Sial, kau sungguh tidak tertawa Lu?"_

 _"Huh? A—aku fikir bagian lucunya belum mulai?"_

 _"Sial, kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan ini. LDR artinya adalah Long Distance Relationship kan? Kau tau LDR tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh jarak. Tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh zona waktu yang berbeda. Apa kau tau apa yang bisa memisahkan mereka?"_

 _"Orang ketiga?"_

 _"Bukan."_

 _"Lalu apa?"_

 _"Spasi."_

 _"Ayolah, maksudku Long Distance Relationship harus dipisahkan dengan spasi agar bisa terbaca dengan jelas, babe."_

 _"Oh Sehun, aku sudah bilang leluconmu tidak ada yang mempan untukku sayang."_

 _"Aku kan hanya ingin kau tersenyum Luhan."_

 _"Hanya dengan berada di sampingmu saja aku bisa tersenyum sepanjang waktu sayang. Kau tidak perlu berusaha."_

"Sehun, kau melamun lagi. Mana leluconmu?!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja karena sedari tadi panggilannya tak masuk ke telinga Sehun dengan fikirannya yang melalang buana kemana-mana.

Saat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya karena gebrakan Chanyeol, Sehun segera menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes lagi. Chanyeol mengetahui itu, ia sempat melihatnya dan merasa sangat iba pada Sehun. Sebagai sahabat, Chanyeol ingin Sehun 3 tahun yang lalu kembali.

Sehun yang ceria, konyol dan murah senyum.

Bukan Sehun yang selalu menangis, berwajah murung dan sering melamun.

Suho dan Kai bahkan sudah selesai dari dapur dan segera bergabung di meja makan. Suho berada di samping Sehun dan menyodorkan susu padanya sedangkan Kai yang sudah selesai membuatkannya sandwich dan meletakkannya di depan Sehun, duduk di samping Chanyeol. Suho menatap Sehun yang memerah dan mata berkaca. Sudah sangat jelas kalau ia menangis lagi.

"Sehun, aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

Sehun menatap Suho dengan tatapan nanarnya. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap Kai dan Chanyeol seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Donghae dan Irene putus tadi malam," ucap Suho menusuk, membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati. Ketika pria itu akan bertanya mengapa dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi diantara mereka hingga putus secara tiba-tiba, Suho sudah menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lain yang benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin memukul wajahnya.

 **"Apa kau bercinta dengan Irene tadi malam?"**

x

o

x

o

, _Josie_


	9. Delapan

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **HUNHAN**

 **bagian delapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sehun hampir berteriak setelah mendengar ucapan Suho. Mereka bertiga tidak tau apapun hubungan antara Sehun dan Irene. Bagaimana Irene di matanya hanya sebuah pion untuk menutupi bayangan Luhan.

Ketiga sahabatnya bahkan tidak tau dalam hati Sehun, ia tidak bisa mengganti sosok Luhan yang menduduki singgasana disana. Tidak lebih, perasaannya pada Irene hanyalah sekedar rasa hormat dan terima kasih atas apa yang dilakukan sang psikiater dan seluruh usahanya untuk menyembuhkan keadaan Sehun menjadi seperti semula.

Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengirimnya kesana. Mereka bertigalah yang mempertemukannya pada Irene. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga juga yang mencurigai dirinya sebagai orang ketiga atas pupusnya hubungan Irene dan Donghae.

"Kau tidur di apartemennya. Kau tidur sekamar dengannya dan kau bercinta dengannya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau tidak pulang semalaman." Cerocos Kai tak berhenti.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN DENGAN IRENE!" Sehun menggeram, tangannya menggebrak meja hingga menyebabkan segelas susu yang sudah Suho buatkan untuknya meriak dengan sedikit isinya yang keluar.

"Hentikan!" Chanyeol dengan suara baritonnya ambil bagian, dia menatap Suho dan Kai untuk diam dengan tatapan intensnya. Suho yang menerima tatapan peringatan tersebut langsung tutup mulut. Tapi ketika anggota band termuda kedua setelah Sehun mencoba akan menyahut, Suho sudah mengirim death glare nya pada pria bermarga Kim itu.

Kai mendecih dan meninggalkan meja makan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Sehun seolah menantang. Chanyeol pun mengikutinya naik ke atas untuk kembali pada Baekhyun. "Aku menemani Baekhyun di atas dulu," pamitnya.

Kini tinggalah Suho dan Sehun berduaan. Kedua blonde boy ini kini diselimuti keheningan. Suho menghela nafas panjang mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bicara dan membujuk Sehun dan tidak menyakiti hatinya.

"Katakan, kau darimana Sehun?" mulai Suho.

Sehun hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemari tangannya, matanya bergerak menatap kedua tangannya dan Suho secara bergantian. "Minum dulu susunya," ucap Suho akhirnya.

Sehun menurut, ia meraih susu buatan Suho tadi dan menenggaknya walau hanya habis setengah. "Sekarang makan dulu sandwich mu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai. Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Sehun."

"Aku tidak lapar hyung,"

"Sehun, demi kebaikanmu, kami tidak mau kau sakit, kita ada satu lagu baru dan harus take vocal juga dalam waktu dekat ini,"

"Ku bilang, aku tidak lapar Suho."

"Sehun, ku mohon."

Kembali lagi ke alam bawah sadar Sehun, ia meraih sandwich itu setelah kalimat terakhir yang Suho lontarkan padanya. Walau tidak lapar ia harus tetap makan. Ditambah lagi, baru saja Suho mengucapkan kata sakral yang selalu dan selalu Luhan ucapkan padanya ketika ia sakit dan down saat tour.

 _"Hallo?"_

 _"Hallo? Sehun, kau sakit?"_

 _"Yah begitulah.. darimana kau tau babe?"_

 _"Kai mengabariku,"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku tidak papa Lu,"_

 _"Sehun kau harus makan, Chanyeol bilang kau jarang makan disana. Afrika itu panas Sehun, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."_

 _"Aku sakit karena kau tidak ada disini,"_

 _"Maafkan aku, tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai model memang menyebalkan."_

 _"Aku tahu, baby,"_

 _"Kau sudah sarapan?"_

 _"Sudah."_

 _"Bohong. Suho bilang belum."_

 _"Aku tidak lapar sayang,"_

 _"Ku mohon makan. Setidaknya isilah perutmu, kau sangat sibuk disana. Stamina mu akan cepat habis terkuras, Sehun."_

 _"Lu—"_

 _"Sehun please!"_

 _"Kenapa kau terus mencemaskanku? Kau tak mencemaskan dirimu sendiri? Tubuhmu yang gampang sakit dan sejuta jadwal padat pemotretan untuk majalahmu, ditambah lagi kau harus sering memakai pakaian terbuka secara outdoor dan berpose sexy yang—"_

 _"Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau makan. Aku tidak mau kau tambah sakit,"_

 _"Aku tidak—"_

 _"Sehun, kumohon."_

 _"Suapi aku,"_

 _"Aktifkan saja skype nya, aku akan menghubungimu setelah ku matikan sambungan ini."_

 _"Baiklah, I love you honey."_

 _"I love you more sugar plump."_

Sehun menyelesaikan sandwich nya dengan cepat. Walaupun ia merasa ingin muntah dan perutnya menolak segala apa yang masuk ke tubuh, ia tetap makan. Ia bertekad, ia tidak boleh sakit, ia harus sehat seperti apa yang selama ini Luhan cemaskan terhadapnya.

Walau mungkin sekarang tidak pernah lagi.

Setelah Sehun selesai, ia hanya meminum beberapa teguk susunya kembali. Tidak sampai habis. "Sehun, habiskan," tekan Suho saat Sehun tidak menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku mual hyung,"

"Sehun." Suho menatap Sehun meminta, alhasil sang maknae mendecih dan meneguk sisa susunya sampai habis. "Anak pintar," komentar Suho sambil bertepuk tangan dengan wajah cerianya. Sehun yang menangkap ekspresi Suho seperti biasa hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman lemahnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan," paksa Suho namun sungguh hari ini pria itu tak mau membicarakan apapun tentang Luhan. Ia hanya ingin tau kenapa Irene putus dari Donghae secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang tidak mood," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kaku menatap Suho. Sang leader pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan sesukanya, setidaknya Sehun sudah makan. Mereka bisa practice dengan tenang sekarang.

"Keberatan menceritakan padaku kenapa Irene dan Donghae putus?" tanya Sehun polos.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kai muncul dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia membawa perlengkapan mandinya dan tak lupa dengan tubuh hanya tertutup kimono mandi warna putih dan bokser putih di menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Kai.

 **"Kau mau tau bagaimana ceritanya? Kau yang membuat mereka putus. Kau selingkuh dengan Irene dan sekarang bertingkah seolah kau tidak tau apa-apa. Donghae sudah banyak menolongmu dan kau bercinta dengan kekasihnya untuk membayar apa yang selama ini sudah ia berikan padamu? Kau benar-benar tidak tau malu Sehun."**


	10. Sembilan

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **HUNHAN**

 **bagian sembilan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar cibiran Kai yang sudah di luar batas kewajaran, Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Ia membentak manusia yang tengah bersiap untuk mandi tersebut, yang melontarkan kata penyulut api dalam dirinya barusan dengan nada yang tak kalah menusuk. "JAGA MULUTMU DASAR SIAL!"

Kai tak mau kalah, jujur saja ia lelah jika setiap hari harus melayani Sehun, mengingatkan dia untuk makan, minum obat dan merawatnya seperti merawat bayi besar. Pria itu punya kehidupannya juga, EXO ada bukan untuk melayani sang **maknae** mereka yang sudah kehilangan arah hidup hanya karena asmara. Mereka ada untuk saling menguatkan, bukan seperti ini. Itulah pikir Kai.

"Lalu kau mau apa?! Yang selalu kau bicarakan selalu saja Luhan dan Luhan! kau fikir aku tidak muak mendengarnya setiap hari huh?! Siapa yang membuang-buang uang begitu saja hanya untuk membeli remote baru, perabotan baru, gelas dan piring baru?! Kau Sehun!"

Sehun menarik kerah kimono Kai menantangnya berkelahi, kedua mata masing-masing saling menantang mendominasi. Deru nafas sengit Kai dan Sehun bahkan bisa sangat terlihat jelas dari dada mereka yang kembang kempis.

"Kau muak? Lampiaskan saja sekarang. Kenapa harus membawa-bawa nama Luhan dasar bajingan.." geram Sehun sengit membuat darah Kai berdesir karenanya.

Suho bangkit dan mencoba berjalan mendekat menjauhkan keduanya agar tidak saling memulai, namun baru selangkah saja.

"Jangan mendekat Suho hyung!" Sehun menggertaknya dan langsung menurunkan mental keberanian Suho, sehingga yang terjadi, pria itu tertahan disana.

"Aku dan Irene tidak menjalin hubungan lebih selain dokter dan pasien. Camkan itu. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Luhan kemarin, dan hal itu lah yang saat ini membuatku selalu berada di samping Irene untuk mengorek informasi, asal kau tau!" ucap Sehun lagi masih dengan nada menusuk dan siap membunuh Kai kapan saja.

"Informasi apa lagi huh? Luhan sudah bahagia dengan Kris, kekasihnya. Kau mau merusak hubungan mereka? Menghancurkannya sama seperti kau menghancurkan Donghae dan Irene, iya?!"

Dan ucapan Kai yang terakhir benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai kuat hingga membentur meja kecil tempat perabotan dan juga telfon rumah disitu. Menjatuhkan vas bunga dan segala macam accecories di atasnya. Suho maju, namun dengan reflek Sehun menendang perut Suho kuat hingga pria itu terhempas dan meringkuk di lantai merintih kesakitan.

Pandangan marah kesetanannya kembali pada Kai, ia menarik lagi kerah kimono mandi Kai. Bahkan alat mandi yang tadi dipegang oleh pria berkulit eksotis itu sudah terlepas jatuh dengan odol yang terinjak kaki besar dan lebar Sehun.

"TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU KIM JONGIN!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Sehun mendecih atas jawaban Kai, ia pun tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat Kai melalui cengkeraman dan cekikan pada kimono mandinya dan kemudian membawa, mendorong pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar kosong di samping mereka, meninggalkan Suho yang mencoba mengejar masuk tapi terlambat.

Sehun menghempaskan Kai kembali namun Kai tidak terjatuh. Pria itu mencoba melepaskan Sehun dari pintu, mencegahnya agar tidak mengunci diri mereka berdua di dalam.

"Sehun! Kai! Hentikan!" Suho yang masih menahan sakit karena tendangan Sehun tertatih di depan pintu dan terus berteriak memohon. "BUKA PINTUNYA! KAI! SEHUN!"

Tapi seruan-seruan dan gedoran Suho tak mereka hiraukan, yang ada kini Sehun dan Kai sudah saling memiting, memukul, menghajar dan menendang tubuh masing-masing. Lebam, memar, bahkan luka-luka kecil hingga pukulan satu sama lain yang menyebabkan bibir keduanya sobek pun terus berlanjut.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sehun terus menyerang dan Kai tetap bertahan.

Pertarungan mereka tidak akan berhenti jika keduanya tetap terkurung sendiri di dalam kamar.

Suho masih berusaha mendobrak pintu tempat dimana Sehun dan Kai berkelahi di dalamnya. Ia berharap Chanyeol segera turun untuk membantunya namun mengingat bahwa ada Baekhyun di kamarnya, Suho pun memperkecil harapannya.

Masih terus mencoba mendobrak sekuat tenaganya, Suho sedikit lega karena Chanyeol dengan wajah mengantuknya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

Suho segera menyeret Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana skiny jeans ketatnya tersebut untuk membantunya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bersamaan dengan suara gaduh yang terdengar dari arah kamar di depan mereka. "Sehun dan Kai sedang mencoba membunuh satu sama lain, bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini." jelas Suho seraya menarik Chanyeol semakin mendekati pintu ruangan dimana Sehun dan Kai berkelahi.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol kompak dengan Baekhyun tentu saja luar biasa terkejut karenanya. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian mencoba membuka ganggang pintu dan hampir merusaknya, namun sia-sia karena Sehun mengunci dari dalam.

Pintu ruangan tersebut adalah pintu yang kokoh dan membutuhkan bahkan 5 orang untuk mendobraknya. Jika hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Suho pun takkan cukup, walau mereka memaksa dan merusaknya dengan kampak, akan butuh waktu lama dan mungkin jika selesai salah satu dari Kai ataupun Sehun sudah ada yang tumbang.

Baekhyun mencoba membantu untuk mendobrak pintu namun Chanyeol yang panik melarangnya keras. "Kau duduk saja disana Baek, kau ini sedang hamil!" bentaknya cemas dan membuat Baekhyun diam di tempat dengan masih diselimuti perasaan paniknya.

"Sial!" umpat Suho yang hampir kehabisan akal. Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri mencari sesuatu dan cara untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol sudah bersiap membawa tongkat baseball dengan kepalanya yang sudah terlindungi oleh helm.

"Suho hyung! Ambil helmmu!" perintah Chanyeol dari luar mansion, mendengarnya, Suho segera menyambar helm di dapur dan memasangnya di kepalanya, mengambil tongkat baseball dan mengikuti arah pergi Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruangan.

Untung saja jendela ruangan tempat Kai dan Sehun berada tidak di tralis, sehingga dengan sekali, dua kali sampai lima kali ayun Suho dan Chanyeol berhasil memecahkan jendela tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sehun hentikan!" Chanyeol yang sama tingginya dengan Sehun segera menubruk Sehun dan memeganginya agar tidak menyerang Kai yang sudah tak berdaya dan kalah telak, wajahnya membengkak dengan darah mengucur di sudut bibir kiri dan mata kanannya.

Tak hanya satu dua lebam, hampir Chanyeol menemukan warna biru keunguan di sekujur tubuh Kai. Wajah, kaki, dada dan bahkan bahu. Membayangkannya, Chanyeol bergidik dan merasa ngeri bahwa kemarahan Sehun ternyata bisa sehebat ini.

Kai sudah terkulai lemah. Ditambah saat Suho dan Chanyeol berhasil masuk, posisi Sehun adalah sedang berusaha mencekik Kai.

Sehun masih meronta dalam tahanan Chanyeol. Suho segera memapah Kai dan pergi dari situ, keluar melewati jendela yang ia dan Chanyeol pecahkan untuk menjadi pintu masuk alternatif tadi.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menggertak Sehun dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Sehun membentur tembok. Wajahnya juga sama babak belur dengan lebam di pelipis dan mata kirinya. Namun tak separah Kai.

"Kai terus bicara tentang Luhan dan aku muak mendengarnya!"

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan Sehun! Kau hampir membunuh saudaramu sendiri hanya karena Luhan!"

"Tapi dia menuduhku selingkuh dengan Irene juga hyung!"

Chanyeol hanya mendecak ia memperkuat cengkeramannya pada kedua bahu sehun sampai sang maknae agak sedikit rileks.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku, Suho dan Kai tidak akan bicara padamu beberapa waktu ke depan. Kau harus introspeksi diri Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _ntapzz_


	11. Sepuluh

**MONSTER**

 **M**

 **HUNHAN**

 **additional cast: Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **warning: para member SUJU dalam cerita bukan boyband tapi masing-masing artis solo yang sebagian kerja di bawah SMEnt.**

 **bagian sepuluh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak tau kemana dia harus pergi. Setelah Suho mengatakan bahwa dia, Chanyeol dan Kai tidak akan memaafkan dirinya karena sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia lakukan, Sehun kacau. Dia tidak mengerti pada siapa sebenarnya para sahabatnya berpihak.

Kemana Suho yang selalu membelanya dan menasihatinya tanpa perasaan benci dan kasar? Kemana Chanyeol yang selalu ceria dan berada di sampingnya untuk sekedar menyindir dengan candaan? Kemana Kai yang selalu ada untuknya di setiap waktu dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya?

Sehun belum menjelaskan apapun pada ketiganya, tapi mereka sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk ke depannya. Pria korea tulen itu membanting stir, hari masih pagi, aktivitas baru dimulai, jalan raya sudah merenggang, karena orang-orang kantoran sudah berada di tempat mereka seharusnya.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Sehun mengangkatnya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang kemarin berulang tahun, salah satu rekan senior artis EXO dalam bekerja di bawah SM entertainment.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo Sehun? Kalian dimana?"_

"Yang lain di dorm. Aku otw."

 _"Otw kemana?"_

"Kepo."

 _"Aku menghubungi Suho tidak diangkat dari tadi."_

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

 _"Aku ingin membicarakan soal kolaborasi kalian denganku dan Eunhyuk. Sekarang Suho harus segera datang kesini untuk membicarakannya lebih dulu mewakili kalian."_

"Sangat sekarang?"

 _"Iya."_

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan Suho hyung?"

 _"Kau yakin? Memangnya dia tidak bisa?"_

"Mana ku tau."

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Tak tau, aku tak peduli."

 _"Ha? Kalian bertengkar atau kau ngambek padanya?"_

"Dua duanya"

 _"Ayolah Sehunie jangan seperti itu. Dia itu hyung mu juga loh."_

"Kau dimana hyung? Aku akan segera kesitu."

 _"Aku di studio."_

Dan dengan itu Sehun mematikan sambungan. Ia yang tadinya tak tau arah dan tujuan, mengemudi kemana. Kini membanting stir dan berbelok menuju studio. Dalam hati ia berharap banyak pada Kyuhyun, semoga senior yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri ini bisa membantunya.

Ketika Sehun sampai, Ia Eunhyuk salah satu seniornya yang lain dan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan keadaan santai seraya fokus mereka masing-masing tertuju pada gadget yang mereka genggam.

"Pagi," sapa Sehun saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Akhirnya.." seru Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sehun, ia fokus pada gadget dengan kedua jempolnya menari cepat mengetik sesuatu.

"Dimana Suho?" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Sehun.

"Di—dia tidak bisa kesini," bohong Sehun.

"Kau bercanda?" Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya melengking tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau yang akan menggantikan-" perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti karena menyadari bahwa wajah mulus Sehun kali ini terlihat babak belur dan benar-benar kacau. "Kalian berkelahi ya?!" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Sehun hanya menjawab enteng.

"Astaga.. kalian ini kenapa sih?" Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya bingung.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar barusan kemudian melirik Sehun, ia sedikit tercekat ketika wajah Sehun memang penuh lebam dan bahkan ada darah keluar sedikit dari hidungnya. Walau begitu, ia tetap mencoba kalem. Sudah selesai dengan gadgetnya akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel birunya ia mengkode kepada Eunhyuk agar membawa Sehun keluar sebentar, pria yang dikode pun segera paham tanpa membalas apapun.

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengajak Sehun ke luar ruangan. Karena tangannya ditarik lembut, Sehun menurut saja dengan mata Kyuhyun yang mengikuti arah pergi Sehun dan Eunhyuk. Sang maknae EXO itu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menatapnya, yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah melempar wajah tanya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol sang pria yang lebih senior.

"Donghae cerita semua," ucap Eunhyuk secara gamblang tanpa pembukaan setelah keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di rest room.

Sehun sejak awal merasa tidak enak karena mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk ada di studio. Karena ia tau betul bahwa pria yang berada di satu management bersamanya ini adalah sahabat dekat Donghae. Kini Sehun harus menguji ketahanan mentalnya lagi untuk dihujat dan dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

Eunhyuk menceritakan bahwa Donghae tidur di apartemennya tadi malam dan akan terus begitu sampai tidak tahu kapan. Menangis dan menantang diri sendiri untuk tidak menghubungi mantan. Walaupun tak menceritakan yang sebenarnya kenapa Donghae memutuskan Irene, Eunhyuk tetap bertanya.

"Kau dengan Irene, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa?"

Sehun mendecih dan membuang wajahnya. Lagi-lagi. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku berani bersumpah Eunhyuk hyung. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Luhan bahkan dalam tidurku! Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Irene?!" bela Sehun yang langsung meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ssssh.. santai saja tak usah menggebu-gebu begitu, nanti luka sobek di bibirmu itu susah menutup," suruh Eunhyuk memajukan kedua tangannya di depan Sehun dan melakukan gerakan seperti mendorong. Meredakan amarah Sehun yang mulai naik.

"Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan luka yang ditinggalkan Luhan di hatiku." Sehun menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang mencoba menyentuh lebam di pelipisnya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia menceritakan kronologi terakhir apa yang ia ingat sebelum pulang. Ia mabuk dan tidak tau apa selanjutnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Sehun. Kini ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Donghae memang drama queen.

"Sudah ku duga," gumam Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah ku duga apanya?" Kyuhyun menyambung, dia baru saja keluar dan bergabung dengan Eunhyuk dan Sehun dengan membawa obat merah dan juga handuk hangat untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang terpercik di wajah Sehun.

"Es dung dung bikin drama baru," jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dung dung? Donghae?" Ia merendah untuk meraih wajah Sehun yang hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun membersihkan wajahnya.

"Iyalah, siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia sendiri sudah tau bagaimana kisah Donghae. Eunhyuk menceritakan padanya sebagai senior. Seperti 3 generasi SM artis, Eunhyuk adalah yang paling tua, dan dilanjut dengan generasi Kyuhyun hingga sekarang ke generasi Sehun di industri musik.

Sehun tetap diam tanpa meringis sakit sedikitpun saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menekan lukanya dan meminta maaf walaupun sengaja dilakukan karena tak mau melihat Sehun murung terus. Sang maknae EXO itu tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bicarakan. Alhasil setelah selesai dengan luka-luka di wajah dan leher Sehun, Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya seraya merangkul yang lebih muda. "Sudah beres, sekarang wajahmu sudah tampan kembali. Sebenarnya kalian EXO ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini hyung." keluh Sehun.

Eunhyuk yang penasaran pun menebak, "Donghae?"

Sehun meneguk ludah. Eunhyuk tepat sasaran, namun ia tak mau menjawabnya daripada dicap sebagai tukang mengadu. Alhasil ia menggeleng.

"Ayolah Sehun, aku sudah mengenalmu." paksa Eunhyuk.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Jawaban itulah yang dilontarkan Sehun seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya.

Setelah mereka sampai ke lobby, Sehun mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pendam. "Bisakah aku tidur di apartemenmu saja untuk beberapa hari?"

"Memang kenapa Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Suho hyung, Chanyeol dan Kai."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mengerti. Dugaannya memang selalu tepat. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahu Sehun dan menyetujuinya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

Sehun singgah cukup lama di apartemen Kyuhyun. Bahkan hingga malam semakin larut yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sesi curhat dengan Kyuhyun berperan penuh sebagai pendengar. Air mata, rasa kesal, kecewa dan semua keluh kesahnya Sehun ungkap pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas oleh pria berambut coklat itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hingga di luar dugaan, ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruang tengah, seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin Sehun temui untuk sekarang tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang memencet bel apartemen Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak sabaran dan membuat Sehun berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, maaf, Eunhyuk hyung bilang tadi tidak kita batal rapat gara-gara aku, maaf aku tida—" ucapan orang itu terhenti ketika ia melihat bukan Kyuhyun, namun Sehun lah yang membukakan pintu.

"Sehun?"

Suho, sahabatnya, teman satu band nya yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat sekarang ini berdiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya di hadapan Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" semburnya dengan nada menyindir tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang sekarang diperban dan luka sobek yang mongering di bibir atasnya. Sang leader EXO melemparkan pandangan heran yang didominasi oleh perasaan tak suka ketimbang peduli dan iba melihat Sehun ada di hadapannya dan bukannya pulang ke dorm.

Sehun hanya berdiri, terdiam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan tak sudi membuang tenaga hanya untuk membalas pertanyaan Suho. Perasaan benci dan tak terima menguasainya sekarang. Ia tak habis pikir, ia sama sekali tidak bersalah namun bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri terus memojokannya.

Sehun keluar dari apartemen melewati Suho. Ia menabrakkan bahunya dengan bahu Suho keras, menantang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut, dan ketika mereka saling pandang dengan Sehun yang terus melangkah ke depan, menolehkan kepalanya tak lepas menatap Suho, hanya tatapan benci dan penuh amarah lah yang terpancar dari keduanya.

Sang maknae turun tergesa dari apartemen dengan langkah yang bahkan sempat tersandung beberapa kali. Sehun juga tak ingat bahwa disitu ada lift untuk menghemat tenaga dan dia malah melewati tangga yang sebegitu banyaknya. Sampai di bawah, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tanpa menunggu lama, bahkan tanpa menutup kaca jendela mobil, Sehun melesat cepat meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hey? Dimana Sehun?"

Kyuhyun, sang pemilik kamar keluar dengan handuk yang membelit pinggang sampai lututnya, mulutnya menggigit satu sachet teh celup dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya yang membawa dua cangkir kosong.

Suho yang masih melihat ke arah bawah kemana Sehun pergi akhirnya menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun. "Dia pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun," ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang ia tujukan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan ngeri dari Suho tersebut langsung langsung bernafas lesu, "aku kan hanya ingin membantu?"

.

.

.

Lelaki yang kini mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut telah berhenti di tempat yang selalu menjadi pelariannya. Apapun yang ia alami dan apapun yang menimpanya, ia selalu kesini hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan diri, merajut kembali memori-memori indahnya yang bahkan sudah tercacah tak karuan.

Parkiran Walmart.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Oh Sehun terduduk sedih di atas atap mobilnya, ia mulai terisak dengan air mata yang perlahan menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya pelan-pelan kini keluar, bersamaan dengan foto polaroid yang disitu tercetak jelas wajah dan senyuman bahagianya, mencium bibir sang mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Luhan.

"I miss you Luhan.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n_

 _pen nangis gua ngerasain Sehun_


	12. Sebelas

**Monster**

 **Hunhan**

 **M**

 **Sebelas**

.

.

.

.

Dua jam tak terasa, Sehun tertidur dengan wajah basahnya di atas atap mobil sambil memeluk foto polaroid di dadanya, berharap walaupun hanya sekedar dalam mimpi ia bisa bertemu Luhan lagi.

Sedari tadi, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Hanya ada cibiran dan ejekan memaki bahwa Sehun hanya orang bodoh yang sedang mencari perhatian. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah seorang idol yang sedang meratapi hidupnya. Ia terlalu banyak menerima kehilangan hingga lupa bagaimana rasa bahagia tanpa ada Luhan di hidupnya.

Hingga akhirnya, terlihat seorang perempuan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Sehun. Perempuan itu memakai mantel yang terlihat menambah keanggunan cara berjalannya. Ia mendekati Sehun dan mengelus pipinya pelan, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Sehun,"

Sehun merasakan halus tangan seseorang mengelus pipinya. Ia berusaha keras membuka matanya yang berat karena membengkak akibat menangis di luar kendalinya. Pelan-pelan mata yang tadinya terpejam tersebut kini menyipit memperjelas pandangannya untuk mengungkap siapa sosok yang membangunkannya.

Pria itu pelan-pelan mendudukkan tubuhnya, tangannya masih menggenggam foto polaroid tadi. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia memeluk sosok itu seerat yang ia bisa.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu!" lirihnya dengan suara parau.

Seseorang yang dipeluk hanya diam, ia malah tersenyum miris, namun membalas pelukan Sehun, bahkan mengelus punggung pemuda itu dan mengecup pipinya pelan.

"Sehun, aku Irene, bukan Luhan.."

Sehun yang mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang bukan suara pria yang seumur hidup selalu dicintainya, kini melepaskan pelukan itu cepat. Matanya sedikit melotot memastikan siapa sebenarnya yang tadi ia peluk.

Betapa bodohnya ia bahkan sampai berhalusinasi menganggap orang lain adalah Luhan.

"I—Irene, maaf.." gagapnya yang langsung meraupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sampai ke rambutnya dan membuat rambut bagian depannya menjadi mundur ke belakang.

Irene, sosok yang selama ini selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sehun bahagia dan kembali menjadi pribadinya yang dulu tentu saja hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ia tau bahwa hubungannya dengan Donghae telah berakhir hanya karena kesalah pahaman sang kekasih dan kecemburuannya pada Sehun.

Namun sungguh dalam hati Irene terdalam, ia tidak menyalahkan Sehun sama sekali. Yang ia tahu, Sehun menderita, dia sakit namun tidak secara fisik. Mentalnya sakit dan itu bHkan lebih buruk dari sekedar kehilangan. Mental dan fikirnya yang harus diobati. Dan itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai sang psikiater.

Sehun menangkap senyuman Irene yang ditujukan padanya, pria itu kini merubah raut wajah sedihnya menjadi penuh penyesalan. Ia teringat apa yang menyebabkan ia berkelahi dengan Kai. Teringat apa yang membuatnya tidur disini dan bukannya tidur di rumah.

"Maafkan aku Irene, karena aku..."

Irene mengeluarkan bunyi 'ssssh' dari mulutnya agar Sehun diam. Jari telunjuknya bahkan ia letakkan di depan mulut Sehun agar pria itu berhenti bicara.

"Kau bisa tidur di apartemenku, ayo kita bicara."

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir dengan matanya yang sembab, mengekori mobil Irene yang melaju agak kencang di depannya. Berkali-kali ia menekan clackson mobil ketika sang psikiater terlihat kehilangan kontrol mengemudinya, seperti misalnya ketika akan menyebrangi perempatan dan tak sadar traffic light.

Pria itu meringis sedih, ia benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Irene saat ini, patah hati. Namun sama seperti kasus yang dialaminya, patah hati tak semudah itu disembuhkan. Apalagi Irene baru saja putus. Dirinya yang sudah beberapa tahun saja tetap terhinggapi bayang-bayang, bagaimana Irene yang masih dengan sangat jelas merasakan hangat cinta Donghae?

Mobil merah Irene terparkir di basement apartemennya bersama Donghae, diikuti ferari hitam Sehun yang terparkir di sampingnya. Perempuan itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sehun, ketika sang pasien membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam, ia bisa melihat senyum Irene merekah menyambutnya.

"Ku fikir kau akan kabur, jadi aku sengaja ngebut tadi," kekeh Irene. Namun dengan sangat jelas Sehun menangkap kebohongan darinya, merasakan bahwa perempuan di hadapannya ini sedang mencoba tegar.

"Aku takkan lari." jawab Sehun seraya keluar dan tangannya menutup pintu mobilnya.

Keduanya kini melangkah beriringan menuju lift. Masih terpenjara dalam kebisuan, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara antara Irene dan Sehun. Perhatian sang pria tersita pada rentetan angka-angka di depannya, sedangkan mata sendu Irene hanya menatap kosong.

Irene menyuruh Sehun untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dulu di kamar mandi sembari perempuan itu menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam. Sehun yang biasanya akan selalu berargumen kini tanpa pergulatan argumen ia menuruti apa yang Irene perintahkan padanya. Membasuh wajahnya, menyikat gigi, dan bahkan mandi.

Waktu yang dihabiskan Sehun di kamar mandi berakhir seiringan dengan siapnya masakan Irene yang kini sedang ia tata rapi di atas meja bersama dengan perlengkapan makannya. "Butuh bantuan?" Sehun menawarkan bantuan, membantu Irene menata gelas wine di samping piring-piring yang tadi sudah ia letakkan.

"Thanks Sehun." Irene tersenyum menatap Sehun, ia merasa sedikit bangga akhirnya Sehun mangalami kemajuan, mau menawarkan diri untuk menolong orang lain. Pria yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap oleh perempuan berambut coklat itu pun membalas Irene dengan senyuman pula.

Dalam hati Irene berfikir, Sehun mengingatkannya pada seseorang, yang tidak bisa ia katakan sekarang. Mata yang meneduhkan dan garis wajahnya yang keras menambah aura ketampanan pria itu. Irene terlarut dalam ketampanannya, di luar sana, pasti banyak orang yang tak habis fikir mengapa Luhan tega meninggalkan pria setampan Sehun, bahkan masih tetap mencintainya walau Luhan sudah meninggalkannya untuk pria lain.

Keduanya makan dalam diam, hanya ada suara pisau kecil dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Irene dan Sehun menatap makanan mereka masing-masing dan bergulat dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Irene yang malam ini merindukan Donghae, dan Sehun yang tetap selalu akan merindukan Luhan, dengan desakan perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk menghibur Irene.

Tapi masalahnya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menghibur psikiaternya itu.

"Irene.." Sehun memulai.

Irene yang perhatiannya berhasil ditarik oleh Sehun, menatapnya sambil mengunyah makananya pelan dan menelannya cepat-cepat. "Ada apa Sehun?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari pria itu. Garpu dan pisau kecil yang ada di kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah merajut kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Matanya melirik Irene dan piringnya secara bergantian.

Melihat Sehun jatuh dalam kegugupan, Irene hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Mereka bersama dan berinteraksi sudah bukan dalam waktu yang sebentar. Perempuan itu kenal betul siapa Sehun. "Jika kau gugup, kau bisa mengatakannya nanti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali pada makanannya.

Ketika tangannya mencoba mencabik hidangannya kembali, Sehun mengambil gelasnya yang sudah terisi wine penuh secara kilat dan berucap, "selama ini, aku selalu menyusahkanmu, membuatmu memikirkan cara bagaimana agar aku bisa sembuh dari kegilaanku karena Luhan. apa sekarang aku tidak boleh menjadi psikiatermu untuk semalam saja?"

Irene mematung. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar dalam dimensinya, perempuan itu menatap Sehun yang sudah menyunggingkan senyuman kaku ke arahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir, Irene bahkan tak tau kenapa ia menangis. Rasa penat dalam dadanya seolah meluap karena ucapan Sehun tadi.

Jujur saja dia memikirkan Donghae, dan Sehun bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

Melihat perempuan di hadapannya menangis, Sehun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan memutar menuju ke Irene, lelaki itu berlutut menghadap Irene yang sudah memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Irene.." lirihnya yang didominasi oleh perasaan bersalah.

Tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi, Irene memejamkan matanya. Alhasil air mata yang tadinya menumpuk, kini mengalir pelan tanpa henti.

Irene tidak mau kehilangan Donghae.

Sehun mengelus punggungnya, mengusap kedua pipi Irene dan membersihkannya dari air mata. Irene membuka matanya atas perlakuan Sehun, kedua mata itu bertemu seiring angin berhembus pelan membunyikan lonceng yang ada di depan pintu apartemen Irene.

Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Sehun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya menuju Irene, dan dengan begitu jantannya, bibir pria asal bermarga Oh itu menyatu dengan milik Irene.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Part ini nyebelin ya? Hehe_


End file.
